


The Taste of a Villain

by ChocolateGate (cocosmama)



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Collars, F/M, Face Slapping, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Succubus Reader, Tails, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/pseuds/ChocolateGate
Summary: You’re a succubus who preys on actors. When you set your sights on Lucas Lee, you get a pleasant surprise





	The Taste of a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I wrote for the If You Go Down To The Woods Today writing challenge on Tumblr run by angrysnauzer and ursulaismymiddlename. If you're into supernatural beings and Chris Evans or Sebastian Stan's various characters you should check it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! It's kind of kinky, you've been warned.

Before you left your hotel room to begin your hunt, you checked your appearance in the mirror. Your white dress shirt was free of wrinkles and your black pants fit you like a glove, and your glamour hid your beastly features, allowing you to blend in with the humans. Most others of your kind chose to appear as ethereal beauties, luring in the easiest targets, but that wasn’t your style. After all, human men were simple creatures. They would succumb to any woman who displayed any semblance of interest, so why not make it fun? 

A-list actors were your preferred food source; their inherent egotism and overinflated sense of self-confidence gave their life force an addicting hint of spice that tickled on the way down. Anyone else would be satisfied taking home any one of them, but you chose the ones with the most beautiful dates. The flawless beauties that adorned the arms of Hollywood’s elite were often volatile, jealous creatures. Nothing burned them up more than watching their date forget about them and walk off with you, a plain-faced nobody, and you reveled in their rage at every opportunity.

The event you were working tonight was an award ceremony. On your way to the kitchen, you passed the lobby. It was teeming with promising marks, any of which would make a satisfying meal. Someone handed you a tray of drinks, and you hit the floor. You spotted the perfect specimen, a tall, dark haired man who looked like sin, flirting shamelessly with a voluptuous bottle-blonde in a dress that left little to the imagination. You kept an eye on them as you worked the floor until people settled into their seats.

The host took the stage, announcing that the speeches were about to begin, so you refilled your tray and prepared to make your move. Your target was seated at a table off to the side, with his date still fawning over him. The sexual energy rolling off them was so intoxicating that you were almost tempted to lure them together, but that required more planning. 

You approached the table, squatting between the two to lower your tray to their level. “Champagne?”

His eyes roamed your body for a second before he nodded. As you set his drink on the table in front of him, your invisible tail slipped out from under your shirt and slid under the table, traveling between his thighs until it could caress his manhood. He startled, looking back up into your eyes as your allure began to take hold. His pupils dilated and you knew you had him. 

His date cleared her throat. “Listen, _honey,_ he’s way out of your league. Why don’t you scamper off to your pathetic job before I report you to your boss, or I’ll make sure you never work in this town again.” 

You turned to face her with your eyes wide and frightened, apologizing profusely. She wrinkled her nose at you then snatched one of the flutes off your tray. She would have knocked the whole thing over if it weren’t for your supernatural reflexes. You couldn’t wait to see her face at the end of the night when she had to go home alone. 

You gave the man a parting glance and leaned in close to whisper, “Find me later,” in his ear before returning to the back and setting your tray aside. There was no point in keeping up the pretense of working once you’d made contact. All you had to do was wait patiently. It wouldn’t be long.

* * *

Lucas Lee squirmed in his seat. The woman next to him, a starlet he made appearances with to grab tabloid headlines, was chattering incessantly, but he couldn’t make any sense of what she was saying. He smiled and nodded, trying to appear interested, but his mind was on the server who’d brought him champagne. You weren’t his normal type; he tended to go after women who stood out and made him look better, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about you. 

Not even twenty minutes had passed, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He had to go find you. He rose to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over. His date frowned and hushed him before whispering, “Are you okay?” 

He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. “Gotta jet, babe. Find another ride home.” 

She sputtered, looking around to see if anyone witnessed her humiliation, and spotted you leaning against the frame of the nearest stairwell with a sinful smirk on your face. Her mouth fell open in shock as Lucas joined you, flashing you the grin he normally reserved for her. You bit your lip and gave him your best innocent look, peering up at him through your eyelashes as you pulled your keycard from your back pocket. “Mister Lee, I’m your biggest fan,” you said in a high, sugary voice. 

 

He quirked his dark eyebrows in his signature smolder. “Oh yeah? How about we head up to your room and you can prove just how big a fan you are?” He rocked his hips toward you and thrust his tongue against his cheek in a not-so-subtle hint. You forced yourself to blush and giggle, throwing his date a wink as you gripped his tie in your fist and tugged him past the door, letting it slam in your wake. 

You walked quickly up to the sixth floor. He followed closely behind you, snagging the card from your hand when you reached the right door, slipping it into the reader and jerking the handle down the second the light flashed green. He strode into your room like he owned it, and shut the door by pinning you against it with his hips, before capturing your lips and kissing you roughly, biting at your lips with his teeth.

The spice of his essence was spiked with a flavor you’d never encountered as you sampled his energy, like licking an ice cream cone. 

He laughed and backed away from you. “What was that? It tickled.”

You frowned. Humans couldn’t feel it when you took their energy. The only ones who could feel it were other supernatural beings. You pushed him back, using your full strength. He flew back, but not as far as you’d intended. He was definitely more than just human. This feed got more and more promising by the second.

You crossed the room and planted yourself in front of him, leaving mere inches between your chests. He was breathing hard, bathing you in the scent of alcohol and marijuana. Most of the men you fed on dampened their inner pain with drugs. It muted their essence a bit, but you didn’t mind; it added to their exotic flavor.

You stared into his hooded eyes and let part of your glamour drop, revealing the tail you’d enchanted him with earlier. His mouth dropped open and he leaned in, watching it twitch back and forth. “Sweet, does your boyfriend work in special effects?” 

You grinned, revealing your razor sharp incisors. “Not exactly.” 

He swallowed thickly as you leaned in close, his eyes falling shut as your tongue snaked out to taste his plump lower lip before you bit down, piercing the tender flesh with your fangs, ripping a guttural moan from him.

Blood wasn’t necessary for you to feed, but you liked to sample the physical form of a person’s life force before you tasted their spirit. He groaned into your mouth and cupped one hand over the back of your neck, pulling you in and deepening the kiss. You took in more of his essence, tasting deliberately this time. He didn’t taste like any of the demonic entities you’d encountered, but he didn’t taste entirely human either.

You wrapped your tail around his torso, lifting him from the ground with ease. He laughed again, leaning back and forth, testing the strength of your appendage. It held strong against every move he made. “This is some next-gen shit. Let me take it for a spin.” 

You unbuttoned your pants and let them fall to the ground, then turned around, resting your hands on the mattress and giving him a great view of your ass. 

“It looks so real. How many hours of makeup did it take?” He leaned in, lifting your shirt before prodding at the base of your tail where it connected with your skin, sending an electric tingle trough your whole body, rocking the hold you had on the remainder of your glamour. You looked over your shoulder, but he was still fascinated by your tail. He wrapped his meaty fingers around it and tugged, turning the pleasurable tingle into a searing pain, so you swung the barbed end up and slapped his hand, leaving an angry welt behind. 

“What the fuck, dude?” he said, glaring up at you. The blood drained from his face and his jaw went slack when he saw the dark curved horns that jutted from your head. He scrambled back, but you caught him with your tail, tossing him down hard on the mattress. He yelped when you climbed over his body, struggling as you settled your weight on his stomach.

“Settle down. I’m not going to hurt you unless that sort of thing gets you off. You should feel honored that I’ve chosen you to feed on.” 

“What, like a vampire or something? Shit, you have fangs. I should have known.”

You sneered. “Don’t compare me to those pathetic creatures. I’m a demon. All I need is your sexual energy.” 

“Will it kill me?” 

You rolled your eyes. “Only if you can’t handle extreme pleasure.” 

He sat up and puffed out his chest. “Pleasure is my middle name, baby. _You’ll_ be the one who can’t handle it.” 

“We’ll see,” you said, holding up one sharp claw. His breath hitched as you traced the bulging vein in his neck, taking care not to break the skin. When you reached his collar, you slashed through his dress shirt, letting it fall open to reveal his broad chest. 

His pectorals were covered with a light dusting of dark hair that narrowed as it painted a trail down his abdomen before disappearing into his pants. You pressed your nose into the soft hair around his navel, inhaling deeply before planting a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his skin.

“That’s it, angel. Put that mouth of yours to good use,” Lucas moaned, thrusting his hips up into your face. You cringed at the endearment and placed your right hand against the bulge in his pants, then squeezed. Hard. 

He yelped and tried to scramble away from you, but you held him in place and crawled up his body, wrapping a hand around his throat in warning. “That may work on the pathetic human girls you usually pick up, but I’m not so weak. If you want this, you have to give up control.”

His lust spiked, and the dark rings of his pupils swelled so large they left only a sliver of blue around them. He nodded, his shallow breaths sounding raspy from the pressure of your hand against his trachea. You released him, slapping him lightly on the cheek before you dropped back down and settled between his thighs, trailing your claws up his thighs. You removed his belt and gave his pants and boxers similar treatment to his shirt, shredding each leg from waist to hem. 

His erection sprung from its confines, and his girth took you by surprise. You wrapped your slender fingers around him, unable to completely encircle him. Your inner walls clenched at the thought of him entering you, dragging against your sensitive areas. He raised his hips and you pulled the ruined fabric from beneath him, tossing them to the floor before you reached for his black leather belt. 

“Don’t you dare,” he said, his voice sounding strangled and weak. 

The belt was around his neck before he could blink. You fastened it, leaving a long tail to use as a leash. “Can you breathe?” 

He took a couple deep breaths and nodded, sighing in relief as you dropped the end of the belt and turned your attention to his erection. He was hard as a rock, a bead of liquid already seeping from the tip.

You swiped your thumb over it, collecting the moisture and bringing it to your tongue with a smirk. “Already leaking for me and I’ve barely even touched you.” 

You sat over him, massaging your clit with his shaft, immersing yourself in his growing lust. He whimpered beneath you, clenching his fists in the comforter. 

“You like my wet cunt rubbing all over that fat cock?” 

“Y-yes, please don’t stop,” he begged.

“Eyes open,” you snapped. He obeyed, focusing all his attention on you as you slowly unbuttoned your shirt, removing the last of the glamour that made you appear to be mortal. The crisp white fabric fell away and your full, perky breasts came into view. 

“Holy shit. How’d you hide such a stellar rack in that shirt?” 

“Magic,” you said, wiggling your fingers. 

“If I had a body like yours I’d be naked every day. You could be swimming in dick if you showed off your assets better.” 

You chuckled. “I’ll take it under consideration. Now, how about _you_ put your mouth to good use.” 

A snap of your wrist on the belt jerked his body upright, and you hefted your breasts in your hands, brushing one nipple around his lips until he growled and caught it between his teeth, drawing a sharp cry from your lips. You arched into him, forcing your nipple all the way into his mouth. He sucked at it, rolling and pinching the other with his fingers while you circled your hips against him, grinding your clit down hard on his pubic bone. 

After a particularly hard nip, you jerked away. “Enough,” you said, giving his own nipple a firm twist.

He bucked against you. “Oh, God¬–” the sharp crack of your tail against his chest stole the rest of the words from his mouth. 

“Say that name again and I’ll leave you high and dry. Understand?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry! I didn’t think about it,” he pleaded. 

You rubbed your hand over the growing welt, and he panted as your magic eased the sting from his skin. He made such delicious sounds. You decided you’d fooled around long enough. It was time to feast. 

You pumped him three times, savoring the slick glide with your juices on his skin. “Are you ready?” You looked up at his face. His brows were furrowed, forming a deep crease between them and his eyes were shut tight. After half a minute of you staring, he squirmed and opened his eyes, blushing when he met your gaze. 

“I _said_ are you ready?” 

“Oh, yeah. So ready. Where do you want me?” 

You raised up to hover over him, the broad head of his cock nudging at your opening. “Just lie there and look pretty.” 

The smirk returned to his face and he winked. “I was born pretty.” 

He flexed both biceps with a loud grunt before interlacing his fingers and resting them behind his head. You shook your head at his antics. You didn’t know why, but you loved that cocky male posturing stuff humans did. And you had to admit; he did look good beneath you. 

You took a deep breath and bowed your head as your pupils darkened, preparing to siphon his energy. When you were ready, you threw your head back and dropped your hips, taking his entire length at once. It was everything you needed, everything you’d been craving. Your powerful thighs allowed you to set a punishing pace, taking him in to the hilt with every pulse of your hips. 

His arousal peaked, allowing his sexual energy to spill out of him like water from an overfilled tub. It drenched you, touching every part of your soul as you drank him down. The sheer power within him made you feel as if you’d shatter around him. At this rate you would be satiated for a month. 

All your senses were at full capacity and the pressure of an orgasm was quickly building inside of you as you finished feeding, so you slowed your pace. There was still one more thing you needed, so you clenched your inner muscles like a vice and slowly slid off him, grinning at the strangled cry he made. 

When you backed away he sat up, panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “You’re not done, are you?” 

“Of course not.” You moved to the center of the bed, wrapping your hands around the headboard and nodding over your shoulder. 

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Lucas scrambled into position, taking a moment to appreciate the shape of your ass, caressing every inch of it with his surprisingly soft hands. He gave your left cheek a light tap, measuring your reaction carefully. 

You gave a slight nod, ready to let him have some of the control back. You liked to finish a feed with the man believing he was in charge. It brought out the most of that spicy flavor you adored. He brought his hand back down, hard enough to make your ass jiggle. 

After three more smacks you rolled your eyes and said, “Fuck me.” 

He huffed and lined himself up, kneeling between your legs and taking you in one hard thrust. You clenched as he went deep, hitting you in just the right spot. He backed out slowly, giving you the friction you’d imagined earlier. It was just as good as you’d hoped, lighting you up inside. 

He picked up the pace, his thighs slapping loudly against yours with each snap of his hips. Letting go of the control wound you up faster than anything else. He only got through half a dozen thrusts before you were splintering apart with an inhuman shriek, coming so hard your vision went white. 

Your body slumped forward, both hands slipping from their place on the headboard. A feather-filled pillow broke your fall and muffled your animalistic grunts as he continued to drive into you, the angle allowing him impossibly deeper into you, hitting a place that bordered between pleasure and pain. 

Just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, he wrapped his fingers around the base of your tail, stroking over it like it was a cock. The combination sent you spiraling into an earth shattering orgasm that triggered his own, and you felt his cock pulsing inside you, painting your insides with seemingly endless ropes of come. 

He collapsed onto your back, his skin almost ice cold with the sweat of exertion. You leaned your head back, using your horns to caress his forehead. He trailed a finger over one, admiring the structure. 

When he’d caught his breath he said, “Bet you’ll be crawling back for more in a week.” 

You chuckled deep in your throat. “I’m afraid not. If I fed from you again I’d probably kill you.” 

“I can’t think of a better way to go.” He pressed a kiss between your shoulder blades, right where your wings sprout from if you allowed them out. He’d probably lose his shit if you did that. 

You rested for a few hours, slipping out from under him when he was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, though his snores could drown out the roar of Cerberus. All your energy stores were full, beyond the level a normal feed gave you. You were determined to figure out his connection to the supernatural world, and the DNA he’d deposited inside you was a perfect place to start. 

Before you returned to the underworld, you said, “I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you again someday, Mr. Lee.” And with one final glance, you disappeared.


End file.
